Not Giving Up
by TheOneHeCouldn'tKill
Summary: I know we have given All that we can give When there's nothing to lean on Well, I remember this All we make of this lifetime Is always here within And remembering that's why We should never give in
1. No Giving Up

An: I don't own anything you recognize Just Vanessa. And the song is No giving up by Crossfade.

* * *

**No Giving Up**

"Atwood, Atwood, Atwood. Pretty nice place you got yourself here." said a voice.

Ryan looked at the girl leaning against the door way of the bar. "Vanessa. What are you doing here?"

**_So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new_  
**

"I decided to become a prostitute. I'm looking for some tricks. Interested?" Vanessa replied with a serious face.

Ryan glared at the youngest Cooper.

"Kidding. GOD, have a sense of humor! You know it's a free country, right? I can show up anywhere anytime without warning. Don't need an explanation." Vanessa informed him.

"How did you get in? Fake ID?" Ryan asked.

"Nope. Flirted with the bouncer." Vanessa walked towards Ryan and sat on a stool. "Did you know he's gay? I told him I'd give you his number and have you call him." Vanessa said fiddling with her ring.

"What?" Ryan asked starring at Vanessa's ring.

Vanessa laughs "You don't have to call him" smirks "Unless you want to."

"What do you want?" Ryan asks getting annoyed.

_**And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away**_

Vanessa winces at the tone in his voice "Do I have to want something? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Well I'm not."

"Cause it's not like your gonna show up at my doorstep anytime soon."

Silence

"You know Marissa wouldn't want this for you." Vanessa continued.

"What do you know?"

"I know when she wakes up she's gonna blame herself. For this. For you."

"How can you be so sure she's gonna wake up?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, this little thing called faith. And when you love someone you don't give up on them. I'm not gonna give up on her. And I'll be damned if I give up on you."

**_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again  
_**

More silence

"You sure you don't want the number?" Vanessa asked.

Ryan glared at her.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Vanessa got off the stool.

Vanessa headed toward the door "How can you have so much faith?"

**_I know we have given  
All that we can give  
When there's nothing to lean on  
Well, I remember this  
All we make of this lifetime  
Is always here within  
And remembering that's why  
We should never give in_**

"Because.... it's all I have. When my world falls apart, it's all I have left. I try. Believe me I try and try to give up and quit. But...I can't. Something inside of me just won't let me fall. And all the unanswered questions, the confusion, and the pain don't seem to matter. Cause in the end I believe there's hope beyond this world. Everything does happen for a reason. Even if we don't understand or like it." And with that Vanessa left.


	2. Siren on The 101

AN: I don't own anything but Vanessa. **Cindy** is the sister of Julie and is also the aunt of Marissa, Kaitlin and the unnamed boy Julie had with Frank. She is mentioned once in a season one episode. So Vanessa is her daughter making her cousin to Marissa and Kaitlin.

**Siren On The 101**

"Vanessa, Vanesssssa." Kaitlin whined shaking Vanessa awake.

"Whaaatt?"

"Your phone. Make it shut up."

Vanessa felt around for her phone on her side table. "What do you want?" Vanessa hissed into the phone.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said the voice.

"This someone is not a moring person." Vanessa repiled.

**_Up and away to stay  
awhile in the arms of fate  
where did we start this crush?  
The question could stop my heart._**

"Well I thought you'd be happy to see me. Seeing as I'm not gonna show up at your doorstep anytime soon."

"See? Wait, Ryan?" Vanessa asked sitting up on her elbows.

"Ryan?" Kaitlin mumbled into her pillow.

Vanessa got out of bed and walked over to the window. She saw Ryan standing at the front door. "Oh my god." Vanessa yelled.

**_Sun on your skin  
all smiles  
a star at your side  
you fly  
hands on the wheel, held tight  
don't you let go, just give it time_**

She ran down the stairs the phone still in her hand. When she got to the bottom she swung the door open. "Your back" Vanessa yelled hugging him.

**_All I hear is our song,  
I don't care 'bout the damage done  
so turn it up and sing sing along,  
I still feel like we've just begun  
all I hear is our song,  
I know I can't be the only one  
But you and me we are a breakthrough,  
just forget the rearview  
don't ever let me go.  
_**

Ryan laughed "Yeah, for good."


	3. Cold

**AN: **I only own Vanessa. The Song is Cold by Crossfade. Enjoy :)

* * *

**The Antidote**

"Explain to me again why I have to come with you to the Cohens?" Vanessa asked from the passanger's seat.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to face them on my own?" Ryan said stopping at a red light.

**_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong like a drug that gets me high_**

"You wouldn't have been alone. You'd have Seth."

Ryan looked at Vanessa.

"Yeah, now that I said it out loud it does sound dump. Seth would make it worse." Vanessa laughed.

"And he wouldn't even be trying." Ryan spotted the Cohens house in the distanence. Ryan put the car in park and took the keys out the ignition. Vanessa and Ryan got out of the car. "Here goes nothing." Ryan starred at the house.

**_To you I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You are the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high_**

"You know when you walk in you should say 'Honey I'm Home'." Vanessa smiled at Ryan.

"No."

"Fine" Vanessa pouted "I'll say it. I've always wanted to say it."

"You don't even live here."

"So." Vanessa smirked and walked ahead of Ryan. She opened the Cohens door and walked in with Ryan following slowly behind.

**_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things that you shouldn't have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold  
_**

"Hey Vanessa." Kirsten smiled at the girl.

"Hey Kirsten." Vanessa smiled at the woman she considered a second mother.

"What a nice suprise."

"And I brought a guest." Vanessa said as Ryan walked into view and stood next to her.

_**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
I never meant to be so cold**_

"Ryan?" Kirsten asked in shock.

"Hey Kirsten." Ryan smiled weakly.


End file.
